chataboutheroesrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Lexis Petrelli
Lexis Simone Petrelli is a character used by Lowri in the future of World 2: Reflections. She will be the oldest child of Monty Petrelli and Andrea Deveaux, and will have the abilities of Intuition, Technopathy and Disillusion. Appearance Lexis will be slim-built but slightly tall for her age throughout her life. Her hair will be black, and usually worn in pigtails through her childhood. As a child, she will also be very girly, and will love wearing pink dresses, but she will outgrow this by the time she's reached her teens. Her eyes will be a dark brown, and her skin tone, although slightly lighter than her brother's, will still reflect her biracial heritage. Her hair will always be slightly curly, and her skin will darken a little as she ages. Abilities Her first ability will be Intuition. When Lexis chooses to, she will be able to give herself detailed knowledge of any specific person, object, event or place. The knowledge will merely appear in her mind as if she'd known it all along, it will not disorientate her at all, or give any visible sign for others to see. It will often be triggered by verbally or mentally asking a question. She could sense a person's name, abilities and background information, and she could sense the background of an object and how to use it or repair it. She could sense the true history of events and places, and enable herself to know a place's layout. The information will remain in her mind until she dismisses it, either by choosing to gain information about another subject or just by admitting to herself that she no longer needs it, and then it will vanish until she needs that information again. Her second ability will be Technopathy. She will be able to manipulate any type of machine, and will have an interest in technology from a young age. She will also be able to understand how they function and will be able to repair them when broken. At first, she will need contact to manipulate a machine, but she will learn to overcome this by using remote access, and will eventually develop her ability so that she will be able to manipulate from a distance without any need for any contact at all. Her third ability will be Disillusion. This ability can be used to camouflage herself into the surroundings, and also to hide other people or objects in a similar manner. It can be used either accidentally or deliberately. When it is used, the hidden people or objects are impossible to find by sight, but can still be detected using other senses or abilities. Family *Mother - Andrea Deveaux *Father - Monty Petrelli *Brothers - Joseph Petrelli, Reid Petrelli *Sister - Jennifer Petrelli, Siobhan Petrelli, Adalynn Petrelli Etymology Lexis is a Greek name which means "defender", and is derived from Alexis. Her middle name, Simone, is a Hebrew name which means "listening", and was chosen in memory of her maternal aunt. Her surname, Petrelli is Greek in origin and means "rock". Category:Characters Category:Lowri's Characters. Category:Future Characters